omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Inchoate Voice
Inchoate Voice is an insert song in Omega Quintet. It was officially released on the Omega Quintet PV Songs album on Dec 10, 2014. Credits *'Lyrics': Erika Masaki *'Composer': Ken Nishizoe (Arte Refact) *'Orchestration': Atsushi Harada (Arte Refact) *'Singers': *ω*Quintet (Omega Quintet) **Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyoda), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Videos |-|Episode 5 Concert= |-|PVS Omega Quintet= |-|PVS Otoha Solo= |-|PVS Kyouka Solo= |-|PVS Kanadeko Solo= |-|PVS Nene Solo= |-|PVS Aria Solo= Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= kitto mayowanai kurayami mo KIMI to nara ima tashika ni egaiteku itsuka futari kakeru mirai he… ato sukoshi de fureaeru yubisaki ha fuantei de bimyouna kyouri dakedo mada HITORI de aimai ni yureteru no hontou ha kidzuiteru? nee, honno chotto yuuki daseta nara tsuyoku habatakou KIMI no sora ni tondeyuku no zutto mamoritai chikaeru yo dare yori mo sou kogoeru hi datte soba ni itai no kitto mayowanai kurayami mo KIMI to nara ima tashika ni egaiteku itsuka futari kakeru mirai wo gyutto KOKORO tomaranai no isogiashi de kaketeyuku mainichi ha kimari kitta PAZURU janai keredo kodou takanaru kanjiteru jounetsu ga ashita he to michibiku no nee, donna fuu ni NAMIDA nagashitemo kibou ni kaete YUME no saki ni hashi wo kakeyou motto todoketai nando demo kono koe de sou mune no uchi nante afureru gurai kitto mayowanai shinjiteru KIMI to nara chiheisen mo tobikoete ai ni yukou tsugi no sekai he oto mo naku furisosogu ame demo futari dake no MERODI kanadeyou omoi no kakera wo sukoshi zutsu atsumeyou KIRAmeki tsunagatte UTA ni naru kara zutto mamoritai chikaeru yo dare yori mo sou kogoeru hi datte soba ni itai no kitto mayowanai kurayami mo KIMI to nara ima tashika ni egaiteku itsuka futari kakeru mirai wo dakara… KOKORO tomaranai no |-|Kanji= きっと迷わない　暗闇もキミとなら 今　確かに描いてく　いつか二人駆ける未来へ… あと少しで触れ合える指先は 不安定で微妙な距離だけど まだヒトリで曖昧に揺れてるの 本当は――気付いてる？ ねぇ、ほんのちょっと勇気出せたなら 強く羽ばたこう キミの空に飛んでゆくの ずっと守りたい　誓えるよ　誰よりも そう　凍える日だって傍に居たいの きっと迷わない　暗闇もキミとなら 今確かに描いて　いつか二人駆ける未来を ぎゅっと…ココロ止まらないの 急ぎ足で駆けてゆく毎日は 決まりきったパズルじゃ無いけれど 鼓動高鳴る　感じてる情熱が―― 明日へと導くの ねぇ、どんな風に　ナミダ流しても 希望に変えて ユメの先に橋を架けよう もっと届けたい　何度でもこの声で そう　胸の内なんて溢れるぐらい きっと迷わない　信じてるキミとなら 地平線も飛び越えて　会いに行こう　次の世界へ 音もなく　降りそそぐ雨でも 二人だけのメロディ　奏でよう 想いの欠片を　少しずつ　集めよう キラめき繋がって　ウタになるから――― ずっと守りたい　誓えるよ　誰よりも そう　凍える日だって傍にいたいの きっと迷わない　暗闇もキミとなら 今確かに描いてく　いつか二人駆ける未来を だから…ココロ止まらないの |-|English= If I’m with you I won’t be lost in the darkness! So now we envision the future we’ll one day run towards! Just a bit more and my fingertips can touch you, it’s such an akward and difficult distance to be in… I’m still lightly shivering here alone… have you actually noticed? Hey, if I can be just a bit more courageous I’ll be able to fly far! I’ll fly towards your sky! I always want to protect you. I promise, more so than anyone! Yes, I’ll even stay with you if the day freezes over. If I’m with you I won’t be lost in the darkness! So now we envision the future we’ll one day run towards! My heart will not stop! I dash through everyday in a hurry, but it’s not an easy to solve puzzle… With my heart rate rising, the passion I feel leads me into the future! Hey, no matter the type of tears I shed I’ll change them into my hopes. I’ll make a bridge towards my dream with them! I want to reach you with my voice, how many times it takes until it overflows from your heart! I will never be lost again if I’m with you. I’ll cross over the horizon to see you, in the new world! Even as the rain falls with no sound, we’ll play our very own melody! Let’s bring each piece of our feelings together, joining each ray of light they’ll become our song! I always want to protect you. I promise, more so than anyone! Yes, I’ll even stay with you if the day freezes over. If I’m with you I won’t be lost in the darkness! So now we run into the future we are envisioning! My heart will not stop! Category:Music